13 Maja 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2205; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:50 Łatek; - Cyrkowy gwiazdor; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:40 Ala i As; program dla dzieci 09:50 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 10:05 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe; Noce i dnie; odc. 11/12 - U schyłku dnia; 1975 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jerzy Bińczycki, Jadwiga Barańska 11:00 Włącz się - rodzice; odc. 3 - Przemoc fizyczna i psychiczna; magazyn 11:25 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski; stereo 11:40 Puchar Rodzinny; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W zgodzie z Naturą; magazyn 12:45 Klan; odc. 832; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan; odc. 833; telenowela TVP 13:35 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron; odc. 6 - Kłusownik; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Marek Sikora, Zuzanna Antonkiewicz, Bożena Miller, Czesław Jaworzyński i inni 14:10 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 14:20 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo - plakaty 14:25 Leonardo Da Vinci; odc. 3 - Niebezieczne związki cz. I; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 14:50 Poradnik europejski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Lekarz Jedynki; - Boli mnie życie; magazyn 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Cooltura - Rower Błażeja; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2205; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Poradnik europejski 17:35 Plebania; odc. 428; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:05 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 18:45 Przed Opolem - Premiery 2004 /1/ 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki; - Ten pieniek musi zniknąć; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Agentka o stu twarzach; serial produkcji USA /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 21:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22:30 Studio Festiwalu TV Programów Religijnych 22:50 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 23:15 Monitor Wiadomości 23:35 Biznes - perspektywy 23:40 Seans na życzenie; Piąta zima magnetyzera; The Magnetist"s Fifth Winter; 1999 film fabularny prod. duńsko-norwesko-szwedzkiej (117') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Moretn Henriksen; wyk: Ole Lemmeke, Rolf Lassgard, Johanna Sallstrom 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; Znak orła; odc. 3 - Pierścień. 1309 - 1312; 1977 serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Hubert Drapella 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc. 8/13; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Przerwa w podróży; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 27 - Cena przebaczenia; serial TVP stereo 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:20 Przystanek praca; magazyn 10:30 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 11:20 Rodzina Kanderów; odc. 3 - Ogień i krew. Rok 1949; 1988 serial TVP 12:15 Reporterzy Arte; Farma motyli; cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 513 - Uroczyste oświadczyny; telenowela TVP 13:45 Radio Romans; odc. 20 - Areszt; serial TVP 14:10 Maszyna zmian; odc. 2 - Baletnica; serial TVP 14:40 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 15:05 Wielkie romanse 20 wieku; (Charles Bronson i Jill Ireland); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 15:35 Droga do Aten 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 596 - Zalotnicy; telenowela TVP 16:55 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc. 235; serial TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Koncert na 50 serc; (Music of the Heart); 1999 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (119'); reż: Wes Craven; wyk: Meryl Streep, Cloris Leachman, Henry Dinhofer, Aidan Quinn 21:05 Świat obok nas; Przekleństwo posagu; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Z Archiwum X; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:25 Zakręty losu; Namiętność i zbrodnia; (A crime of passion); 1999 film kryminalno-obyczajowy prod. USA (87') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Bill L. Norton; wyk: Powers Boothe, Tracey Gold, Kelly Rowan, David Chokachi, Rod Rowland 00:55 W obronie prawa; serial prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Podwójna akcja – Kleopatra 2525 (28) – serial fantastyczny 8.00 Viper (20) – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Bar – reality show 9.25 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 10.20 Bar – reality show 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (92) – serial dokumentalny 11.30 Samo życie (364) – serial obyczajowy 12.10 Serca na rozdrożu (114) – serial obyczajowy 13.05 TV market – program reklamowy 13.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (140) – serial obyczajowy 13.50 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (1) – serial komediowy 14.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (13): Uwodziciel – serial obyczajowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Świat według Kiepskich (163): Humor telewizyjny – serial komediowy 17.00 Largo (11) – serial sensacyjny 18.00 Bar – reality show 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.15 Samo życie (365) – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bar – reality show 21.00 Daleko od noszy (21): Feministka aktywistka – serial komediowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.35 Kłamca – program rozrywkowy 22.35 Bez przedawnienia – magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Biznes informacje 23.30 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 23.50 Atomowe amazonki – film SF, Hongkong 1993 1.45 House Night – program rozrywkowy TVN 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Biały welon (115) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Akademia policyjna (9) – serial komediowy, USA 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (293) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (71) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (57) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Akademia policyjna (10) – serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Biały welon (116) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (294) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Prawdziwe historie: Pokochaj moje córki – dramat, USA 2001 23.00 Camera Cafe (43): Pytania – odpowiedzi. Szkolenie – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 23.15 Fakty wieczorne 23.40 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (11): Wyprawa – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 0.55 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 2.00 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Echa Dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Puls Stolicy (powt.) 08:20 5 minut o... 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Kulturalny Wywiad (powt.) 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Era Basket Liga - III mecz finału 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:45 Gmina Mazowsza 19:05 5 minut o ... 19:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:15 Pytania o Warszawę 22:15 Gwiazdy Sportu 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Adam i Ewa; film fabularny prod. SWE, 1997 00:40 Zamki Grozy; angielski film dokumentalny, 2001, odc. 19/19 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - anim. 8.30 To się w głowie nie mieści 9.00 Daję słowo 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (28) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (158) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P 12.45 Modna moda - mag. 13.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.00 Misja w czasie (66) - serial 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (29) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (159) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Reporter 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo 19.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (18) - serial 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (3) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Ace Ventura: zew natury - komedia, USA 1995 23.30 Zabawa w zabijanego - film akcji, USA 1997 1.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.05 Sztukateria 2.30 KINOmaniak - mag. 2.55 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.50 Telesklep 7.20 Jak rozkochać milionera (1) - serial, USA 7.50 Mała księżniczka (155) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Miłość I nienawiść (49) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Misslon Imposslble (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Mała księżniczka (156) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Łowcy koszmarów (18) - serial, USA 18.10 Mission Imposslble (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Wesprzyj się na mnie - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Beverly Todd, Robert Guillaume, Alan North, Lynne Thigpen 22.20 Rebelianci (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.20 Niebezpieczna propozycja - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Brad Sanders, wyk. Arielle Sutton, Robin Guirard, Joe Chrest, Noelle Evans, Catherine Cent. Brad Sanders 1.30 Czerwona fala - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. John G.Avildsen, wyk. George Clooney, Doug Savant, Dedee Pfeiffer, Philip McKeon, Rick Najera, Gene Simmons 3.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 577 - Synowa w ciąży; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Kasztaniaki; - Komu trzeba pomagać, a kto radzi sobie sam ?; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:20 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 09:35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 60 - Talk show; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:05 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn 10:25 Kwadrans na kawę; magazyn 10:40 Brzuch; magazyn 10:55 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Wręczenie kura bractwu strzeleckiemu" - Władysław Łuszczkiewicz 11:05 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny 11:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Motywy żydowskie - Warszawski Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy 12:40 Polaków portret własny; Hip - Hop a sprawa polska cz. 2; program Waltera Chełstowskiego 13:10 Teatr TV - Komedia w czerni i bieli; "Oświadczyny", "Jubileusz"; 1971 autor: Antoni Czechow; reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jadwiga Barańska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski. 14:15 Polskie święto w Kleve; reportaż 14:45 Przeboje na orkiestrę; Manuel de Falla - Trójgraniasty kapelusz; .; wyk: Orkiestra Filharmonii Krakowskiej, dyryguje Wojciech Czepiel 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Raj; magazyn 15:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Stambułu 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 577 - Synowa w ciąży; telenowela TVP stereo 16:30 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 17:45 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 18:00 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 60 - Talk show; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 18:25 Lasy i Ludzie; Ich las; magazyn 18:45 Polaków portret własny; Hip - Hop a sprawa polska cz. 2; program Waltera Chełstowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc. 13/ost.; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 577 - Synowa w ciąży; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 21:20 Teatr TV - Komedia w czerni i bieli; "Oświadczyny", "Jubileusz"; 1971 autor: Antoni Czechow; reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jadwiga Barańska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski. 22:25 Polskie święto w Kleve; reportaż 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 00:15 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Wręczenie kura bractwu strzeleckiemu" - Władysław Łuszczkiewicz 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Polaków portret własny; Hip - Hop a sprawa polska cz. 2; program Waltera Chełstowskiego 01:15 Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc. 13/ost.; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 577 - Synowa w ciąży; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 03:20 Teatr TV - Komedia w czerni i bieli; "Oświadczyny", "Jubileusz"; 1971 autor: Antoni Czechow; reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jadwiga Barańska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski. 04:25 Polskie święto w Kleve; reportaż 04:55 Domingo i Treliński w Poznaniu; reportaż Piotra Nędzyńskiego 05:15 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie; - Platon; wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes - perspektywy 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Tygodnik.gospodarczy 8.10 Gość „3" 8.20 Kwiaty i ogrody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00- 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.00 Temat wiejski 16.15 Panorama 16.30 Era Basket Liga - III mecz finału 18.45 Kość niezgody 19.10 Co mnie gryzie? 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Halo Trójka 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Adam i Ewa 0.40 Zamki grozy 1.10 Zakończenie prog. TVP3 Szczecin 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Gość Trójki 8.00 Zdrowo i odlotowo 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.00 Chwila kultury 16.30 Era Basket Liga 17.50 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.45 Mag. reporterów 19.15 Na afiszu 19.15 Gość Trójki 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Na afiszu 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Adam i Ewa 0.40 Zamki grozy Canal+ 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 6.00 Piazza Castello 27 - film dokumentalny 8.55 Prawnicy z Los Angeles - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Michael Schultz 10.20 Avalon - film science fiction, Japonia 2001 12.05 Wojownicy Krainy Zu - film fantastyczny, Hongkong-Chiny 2001 13.25 Raj odnaleziony - film obyczajowy, Australia-WIk. BrytaniaFrancja-Niemcy 2003 15.00 Dziewczyny z drużyny - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Peyton Reed 16.45 Kung Pow - Wejście wybrańca - komedia sensacyjna, USAHongkong 2002 18.15 Znamię - thiller, USA 2002, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susanna Thompson, Kevin Costner, Susanna Thompson 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Detektyw Monk II (3) - serial 21.55 Para za parą (4) - serial 22.25 Atomowe miasto - film sensacyjny, USA 1952, reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Gene Barry, Lydia Ciarkę 23.55 Pocałunek Jessikl Stein - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001, reż. Charles Herman Wurmfeld, wyk. Jennifer Westfeldt, Tovah Feldshuh, Heather Juergensen 1.30 Gruba ryba - bukmacher z kampusu - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson 3.00 Trzy dni bez wyroku - film sensacyjny, Polska' 1991, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Zakazana namiętność - dramat, Kanada-Wlk. Brytania-Niemcy 2001 8.25 Gwiazdy Hollywood 8.55 Pod powierzchnię - film przygodowy, Dania 2002 10.30 Na planie (19) 11.00 Zabawka - komedia, USA 1982 12.40 Cinema, cinema (19) 13.10 Angielka I książę- dramat historyczny, Francja 2001 15.20 Dom rodzinny - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.50 Zobacz w HBO 17.25 Wchodzimy na antenęI -dramat, USA 2002 19.00 Zakazana namiętność - dramat, Kanada-Wlk. Brytania-Niemcy 2001, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Edward Herrmann, Kirsten Dunst Czwartkowa Premiera: 21.00 Premiera: Zakazana strefa - thriller, Wlk. Brytania 2001, reż. Merlin Ward, wyk. Sophia Myles, Sophie Ward 22.35 Czas Apokalipsy: Powrót - dramat wojenny, USA 2001, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Martin Sheen, Marlon Brando 1.55 Romantycy - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 2000, reż. David Kane, wyk. Craig Ferguson 3.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 4.05 Angielka I książę - dramat historyczny, Francja 2001 DSF 06:00 Wyścigi Top 10 w Oschersleben Automobilizm 07:00 Turniej ATP w Hamburgu Tenis ziemny - 3. dzień 08:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Reportaż DSF 09:00 DSF Call In - talk show 11:05 Teleshopping 11:30 Magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Teleshopping 12:30 Magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 Stoke - magazyn 14:00 Motorvision - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 DSF Call In - talk show 17:00 Reportaż DSF 17:30 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski 18:30 Bundesliga Aktuell - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 David Beckham Gwiazdy Euro 2004 - magazyn 20:15 Motorvision Classic - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 21:45 Maxim TV - magazyn 22:15 Reportaż DSF 22:30 wydanie specjalne Stoke - magazyn 23:00 DSF Call In - talk show 00:00 Sexy Sport Clips 00:45 Magazyn reklamowy 01:15 Sexy Sport Clips 01:45 Magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Sexy Sport Clips 03:00 Magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Sexy Sport Clips Eurosport 08:30 Klasyka Mistrzostw Europy - najlepsze mecze Piłka nożna 09:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Madrycie - pływanie Pływanie 10:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Madrycie - pływanie Pływanie 11:00 Kierunek Ateny - magazyn 11:30 Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 Piłka nożna - półfinał 13:00 Turniej WTA Telecom Italia Masters w Rzymie Tenis ziemny - 1/8 finału 14:30 Sylwetki zawodników - Justine Henin-Hardenne Tenis 14:45 Mistrzostwa Europy w Madrycie Pływanie - skoki do wody mężczyzn i kobiet z trampoliny 1 m 15:30 Giro d'Italia Kolarstwo - 5. etap: Civitella in Val di Chiana - Spoleto 17:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Madrycie - pływanie Pływanie 19:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Madrycie Pływanie - skoki do wody 20:30 Walki wagi ciężkiej w Stateline Boks - waga ciężka: C. Etienne - G. Martinez 22:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Cypru Automobilizm - zapowiedź 22:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 22:45 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:15 Klasyka Mistrzostw Europy - 1992 Piłka nożna 00:45 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:55 Dziś w programie 07:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:25 "Dr Bell i pan Doyle - mroczne początki Sherlocka Holmesa" reż.Paul Seed, wyk.Ian Richardson, Charles Dance, Robin Laing, Dolly Wells - film biograficzny USA 1999 09:05 Nasza antena - magazyn 10:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - rozmowa Marka Jaromskiego 11:30 Telezakupy 12:05 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:30 "Przyjaciele zwierząt" reż.Bryan Curb, wyk.Stan Hoffman, Klaudia Lopez, Trevor G. Fowler - serial przygodowy USA 13:00 "Pierwszy kosmonauta" reż.Ignacy Szczepański - film dokumentalny Polska 1996 13:30 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 14:10 "Ojciec i syn" reż.Zbigniew Kowalewski - film dokumentalny Polska 1990 15:00 Program religijny 16:00 "Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu" - serial animowany 16:30 Świat według Korwina - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Nasza antena - magazyn 18:00 "Trędowata" reż.Wojciech Rawecki, wyk.Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska - telenowela Polska 2000 19:00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 19:30 "Przyjaciele zwierząt" reż.Bryan Curb, wyk.Stan Hoffman, Klaudia Lopez, Trevor G. Fowler - serial przygodowy USA 20:00 "Rejs pod przymusem" reż.Brian Trenchard Smith, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Michael Ironside, Horst Buchholz, Martin Sheen - thriller Niemcy/USA 1998 21:50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - rozmowa Marka Jaromskiego 22:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 23:00 Nasza antena - magazyn 23:50 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 00:15 "Reduta słowa - czyli Teatr Rapsodyczny w Krakowie" reż.Ignacy Szczepański - film dokumentalny Polska 1998 00:50 Jutro w programie 00:55 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku